Increasingly, electronic components are being relied upon to facilitate the operations of a vehicle. These electronic components aid in the development of sophisticated vehicle subsystems such as collision detection systems, automated cruise control systems, global positioning navigation, and the like. In this regard, systems have been developed that allow electronic components to communicate in accordance with standard protocols. For example, an electronics control unit associated with a vehicle engine that was developed by an engine manufacturer may communicate with a cab-mounted electronic control unit that was developed by a different manufacturer. Since communication protocols have been standardized, components from different manufacturers may be used in the same vehicle.
Development of standardized communication protocols provides an opportunity to automate and/or improve certain vehicle processes. For example, an electronic control unit associated with a vehicle's engine typically manages the amount of fuel input into the engine by a fuel injector. Moreover, the electronic control unit may be configured to identify the distance traveled by a vehicle over a given unit of time. This data may be communicated over a vehicle-wide network to other components in the vehicle such as a cab-mounted electronic control unit. As a result, information about the operation of a vehicle's engine may be made available to a vehicle operator.
A deficiency with existing systems is that odometer data may not be synchronized between different electronic components in the vehicle. For example, an electronic control unit associated with a vehicle's engine may calculate odometer data using a methodology that is different than the methodology that is used by a cab-mounted electronic control unit. While any discrepancy may initially be small, over the lifetime of the vehicle the discrepancy will accumulate and become significant.
Another deficiency with existing systems is that odometer data being received from a vehicle's engine is not necessarily checked for consistency. A common problem in the vehicle industry is the “rollback” of a vehicle's odometer. Traditionally, rollback prevention systems centered on the physical protection of an odometer that used mechanical components in performing calculations. However, electronic components in a vehicle's engine that are now being used to calculate odometer data may also be subject to tampering.
Another deficiency with existing systems is the inability to manage odometer data across multiple engines. Frequently, a seller may make assertions regarding the odometer attributes of the vehicle and one or more engines installed in the vehicle. For example, a vehicle owner may claim that a vehicle has two-hundred thousand (200,000) miles, and that a new engine was installed that was only used for twenty-thousand (20,000) miles. It would be beneficial to have a way to verify the accuracy of these types of assertions.